


Protect and Serve

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a little shit, M/M, Police Officer Benny Lafitte, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Pride Parades, anti-police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Dean and Benny are scheduled to work during their local Pride Festival. What they weren't expecting was someone to challenge their supposed authority.





	Protect and Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real scene I watched happen at Pride yesterday.
> 
> P.S. Happy Bi Pride Month, y'all!

Dean hated days like these, when it was over 90 degrees and he was required to wear his full work uniform. Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler were able use it to their advantage, though, because they decided to pretend to be strippers impersonating police officers in order to “blend in and boost morale”. One of the tent poles was undoubtedly being abused by them sliding up and down it all day, taking clothing off piece by piece. They weren’t the most attractive guys on the force, but they knew that showing skin was the name of the game here.

Dean and Benny, however, weren’t so lucky. It was due to their ingrained sense of the meaning ‘to protect and serve’ that they decided to _actually_ do their job at Pride and keep the peace. If a fight or any riots broke out, they were first on the scene. The vibe at this particular Pride Festival was more relaxed than others, but anything could happen.

Speaking of…

“FUCK THE POLICE!” a guy yelled while shoving his two middle fingers in the air. He maintained eye contact with Dean as he and his friends laughed, challenging the officer to react.

“Hey!” Dean shouted a little too loudly. He wasn’t actually angry, but he wanted to show this guy who was in charge. He could hear the guy's friends say something like “ooh, you’re in trouble!” before disappearing into the crowd, leaving the guy behind. To be honest, the man was unjustly attractive in his solid gold spandex booty shorts that complemented his tan and hugged his tight ass. Oh, if only Dean could get his hands on those mounds.

Reminding himself he was still on duty, Dean walked over to the guy and towered over him just slightly.

“You planning to make good on that promise later? Or am I going to have to bring out the handcuffs?” he said to the man.

“Oh baby, I’m gonna make you feel real good,” the guy purred into Dean’s ear as he rolled his body against the police officer. “You’ll have to catch me first, though.” He winked and ran off.

“Hey!” Dean yelled again, stopping the man in his tracks. “Have fun with Charlie and Jo, okay? Be safe. Call me if you need to.”

Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean. “Yes, dear.”

Benny lifted his hand in a small wave to say goodbye to Cas. Turning towards Dean, he said: “Brother, you are so whipped.”

“Man, I hope so, or else I have no idea what these bruises on my back are from!”

Benny groaned. “Why do you have to make everything so gay?”

“Have you looked around? Cas and I are probably some of the least kinky people here. But I’ll consider it a good day if I leave with a few new ideas to spice up the bedroom.”

“Not that I’m interested, but I did see a booth advertising ‘Daddy Cruises’ down the street. The cruise offered an optional day of service to a local group in need, such as participating in a food drive for a local LGBTQ center. That might be something Cas would enjoy.”

Dean wanted to poke fun at Benny, because he obviously spent more time there than he wanted to let on. However, Dean bypassed that and focused on his hardly-contained excitement.

“Would you mind if I left you alone for a minute and take a look?”

“By all means, go ahead. I need some time to regain my flaming heterosexuality.”

Dean punched his partner on the shoulder and blew him a kiss as he walked away. Dean spotted Ed and Harry doing their thing, but he surprisingly didn’t envy them. He was happy just where he was.


End file.
